


Old Yellow briks

by jessthesohodoll



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Palermo is on fire, and Andres is basically elsa, litterally
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24788980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: Martin tough he was all alone in the word. alone, and with an amazing powerthis is at least when he finally met Andres and his little group of freaksor The Superhero au everyone needs
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa & Professor | Sergio Marquina, Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote, Denver | Daniel Ramos/Mónica Gaztambide, Helsinki | Mirko Dragic & Nairobi | Ágata Jiménez, Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina, Rio | Aníbal Cortés/Tokyo | Silene Oliveira
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43
Collections: Berlermo Bingo





	Old Yellow briks

**Author's Note:**

> helloooo
> 
> It is now my prerogative to give superpowers to people who do not have them. What do you think of this first chapter?
> 
> It is fairly introductory, but at least it gave you a taste of what you will see.
> 
> What do you think of Andres as Elsa of Frozen? What about Martin's power?
> 
> Let me know
> 
> The song is "Old Yellow briks" by Arctic Monkeys
> 
> Kisses
> 
> jess

_Who wants to sleep in the city that never wakes up?_

_Blinded by nostalgia_

_Who wants to sleep in the city that never wakes up?_

The sun peeked out of the curtain in the most insolent way possible. It was now clear that, at that inglorious hour of the morning, someone was against him. Maybe God himself. He had never been fond to him.

The wrinkles that, inexorably, formed on Martin's furrowed forehead were flattened by a heavy arm which, softly, rested on his side.

An heavy and _cold arm_

It sizzled as always, like an egg frying in the pan, in contact with his always ho skin.

"Good morning _Corasòn_ " Andres murmured behind him, still asleep. Still particularly naked, the vision of Martin's favorite morning show in full swing rose to his feet.

Andres still made fun of him for the unusual way they had known each other.

Martin was running away after a robbery finished in the worst way possible. He taught that he was able to steal the most precious diamonds of the greatest jewelry in Paris completely alone.

He had ended up in a damned alley, chased by two unfriendly thugs. He had tried them all, even throwing them a garbage bin on which _he set on fire_ but, he had to acknowledge, those two did not give up.

Here’s the sad end of Martin Berrote. Remember him like this, extraordinarily sexy.

He was now embracing his inevitable end when the two guards _froze on the spot._

"Move, we don't have much time," said an unknown voice behind the two ice statues.

Mama Berrote had taught him that it was better not to listen to strangers, but Martin had always liked a good candy. Especially when those strangers were tall, beautiful and with a contagious smile.

The unknown stranger was Andres. He had never met some weirdo like him.

He took his hand and never left it. By now inseparable for ten years.

Martin turned in time to admire, once again, the bare back of his beloved, stretching like a cat.

"Are you enjoying the view?" Andres asked with a grin.

However, he deprived him of this show by wearing his underpants and one of his white shirts.

He really had no desire to get up. He just wanted to stay in bed all day, with an Andres decidedly more naked than that, but a chill wind from Andres reminded him that he had to get up and that this would be a long day.

Sergio and Raquel would arrive in the morning together with a group of slum phenomena like them.

The first time that sparks appeared on his fingertips he was 15 years old and he still lived in Argentina.

Apparently he discovered he was Pyrokinetic.

A strange genetic malformation had made his body temperature higher than normal. Years of training had made him able to govern fire in all its forms. He was able to generate it from his hands, govern it and manage it.

All this had made him impregnable and one of the most sought-after thieves in half of Europe, and damned alone.

Until he met Andres, he believed he was the only one in the world with these qualities.

Andres, on the other hand, was his exact opposite. He was known to be _a glacial person_ , in every sense of the term. He governed water in all its forms, from the most evanescent vapor to the most impenetrable ice.

He also met his brother Sergio and his girlfriend, Raquel.

To be completely alone in the world, he had already known three people like him.

Sergio was telepathic. He could read in people's minds, and, believe him, it was just one of the many reasons that made him so unbearable.

Instead, he got on well with Raquel. The woman managed to create bubbles of white energy from her hands, which could be used as a shield or as a weapon. Perfect while they are shooting at you.

They had been able to find such hideous phenomena as what would have been the biggest robbery Spain had ever seen.

They planned to steal the gold from the Bank of Spain or "go straight to the source" as Andres always said.

Andres himself who brought him back to reality with yet another icy breeze blown on his bare back. He turned, annoyed, a thin layer of white frost that immediately melted on him.

“Tell me, why do I have to get up," Martin asked, stretching

"You know," Andres replied, tying his tie "Sergio doesn't like anyone who arrives late"

"I can't wait to scare him for the rest of his life with what we did last night" said Martin, a defiant grin on his face " _I can't think of anything else"_

"I know," Andres said with a chuckle. "You burned my pillowcase. _Again"_

Martin smugly examined the burnt and now ruined edge of Andres's white pillowcase.

"It's not my fault," he said, “ _I’m all fire for you_ "

"Enough," Andres said, laughing. "I'm one damn stupid joke away from freezing you in bed."

"As a prospect, it’s not that bed" said Martin, sighing. "Everything to keep some damned strangers from entering our house. We can pretend not to be here "

The "house" was nothing more than the monastery in the middle of the Tuscan countryside that Andres had bought with the money from the last major robbery they had made.

"Sergio is keen on this blow," said Andres

"But it's our blow," said Martin. Andrea couldn’t help but notice the small sparks that had formed on his fingertips.

"Breathe," he said. He took his face in his hands, sitting down next to him again. He kissed his hot fingers, cooling them one by one.

"Sergio trusts us" he said "You don't have to follow us if you don't want to, but I'd like to do this with you"

Damned Andres. He knew well that he could not say no to him. It had been this way forever, from the first moment he saw him.

Martin sighed, defeated. He nodded slightly, rejoicing in the sincere smile that Andres gave him.

He kissed him passionately, an icy hand to rub the back of his neck and small sighs.

"Why can't I say no to you?" He asked.

"It's my charm" Andres said "Come on, I'm sure Raquel can't wait to see you"

In all honesty, he loved Raquel. She was smart and one of the few women he could bear. The problem remained Sergio. He didn’t like him and, as far as he knew, the feeling was mutual.

"Promise me you'll behave well," Andres said, looking him in the eye.

"You know, I can't promise you anything"

Just a shower and, still sleepy, Martin found himself in the kitchen in front of a frowning Sergio.

“Can you not think of that, por favor?" he asked, all too agitated.

Raquel laughed in her cup of coffee while Andres looked at him but said nothing.

Martin liked this new game. If he had to do this, he wanted to have some fun at least.


End file.
